


Primal Urges

by bunnymarket



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Choking, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymarket/pseuds/bunnymarket
Summary: Spencer and Reader discover something fascinating about each other.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Primal Urges

Sometimes I hated my job. 

Well, truthfully, I almost always hated my job. The happy endings were too few and far between to justify the amount of nightmares and intense psychological trauma I was victim to. I was too proud to go to therapy, too stubborn to quit, and too emotional to become apathetic like it sometimes seemed my colleagues did. 

Still, some days were worse than others. This was decidedly one of those days. 

As if a little girl seeing her parents get butchered in front of her wasn’t enough, we had to question her about every detail her tiny toddler brain could conjure up. And in the cruel fate of yours truly, I was the one expected to make her relive the last traumatizing moments she would ever have with her family. 

All in a day’s work, I suppose. 

“Hi, sweetie. What are you drawing?” I asked quietly, crouching down so that I could see her papers. 

She didn’t even look up. “A lion, but you don’t have the right colors,” she responded, pointing to the crayons with one tiny finger. 

Of course, she was only four years old, so I doubt she even truly understood what happened to her parents, but her calmness was still so alarming. I expected her to cry, scream, show some semblance of fear or confusion.

That never happened though. She was content, it seemed, as long as she had paper and crayons. She didn’t even think to ask what she was doing in a police station. 

“Oh no!” I exclaimed, conjuring up all the false disappointment I could muster. “What colors do you need? We’ll get them so you can finish your beautiful work.” 

She smiled up at me, all dimples and little teeth, and my heart broke into tiny pieces. 

I was supposed to be objective. I was supposed to be gathering facts, gathering information so that we could find out who hurt this little girl’s family. But it was so hard to not be emotionally involved when the textbook definition of innocence was staring you in the face. 

The more I interacted with this girl, the more my heart broke, and the more I just wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be alright. 

“I need orange for his fur and brown for his eyes.” 

I looked up at an officer in the room and he nodded, leaving to go find more crayons while I spoke to her. 

I sat next to her on the small couch, getting a paper of my own to attempt to connect with her. If I opened up to her, established a relationship, she would find it easier to trust me. Even young children know better than to tell strangers everything. 

She didn’t need to tell me everything, just enough to find the bastard that ripped her family from her. And, God, was it going to be satisfying putting him in cuffs. 

“I’m going to draw a penguin, because it’s my favorite animal. Are lions your favorite animal?” 

She shook her head quickly, sticking her tongue out at the thought like it disgusted her. I giggled at the action, causing her to grin at me for a moment before her face became sullen. 

“My favorite animal is a octopus,” she replied, but ‘octopus’ sounded very much like ‘octabus’ and I couldn’t help the smile on my lips. “This is the man from my house. He looked like a lion.” 

Instantly, my head shot up and I met the eyes of Spencer, who took a step closer before clearing his throat. We were onto something, and as much as I hated it, she would have to keep talking about the man from her house.

“Did the man in your house say anything to you?” He asked, leaning down and smiling softly at the little girl. 

She narrowed her eyes before turning to me, raising her eyebrows as if to ask if this strange man was friend or foe. I nodded, carefully putting my hand on her shoulder, giving her permission to answer. 

“You can tell him. He’s my best friend,” I whispered, and she smiled at me before looking back at him. 

“He told me to be quiet. He was really big, so I think he’d be the lion in charge, in the wild.” 

“You’re very smart. This officer right here is going to take you to someone to describe the man to, okay?” 

A frown took over her features, giant tears forming in her babydoll eyes. I was frantic, speculating about what changed her mood so quickly. 

“I want to stay with you,” she choked out, gripping onto the sleeve of my sweater for dear life. Her tiny hands were grabbing onto whatever piece of fabric they could find, balling it up tightly and pulling me closer to her as she sobbed. If I thought my heart was broken before, it was absolutely destroyed by the sight in front of me.

I was torn. I wanted to stay with her, I really did, but it wasn’t my job to, and my job came first. My job always came first, and I couldn’t abandon it because of the misfortunes of a child I would never see again.

Cringing at how cold and apathetic I sounded, I shook the thoughts out of my head. I took a deep breath, trying to regain my composure for the blow that may come from my response.

She was just a little girl at the end of the day, and it wasn’t fair to her that any of this had happened. If a few officers had to adjust their schedule to accommodate her, that was fine by me.

“Do you want a nice lady officer to come with you instead?” I offered, hoping that the presence of another woman would calm her the same way my presence did. If that didn’t work, my only other solution was to take her myself, leaving Spencer alone.

She nodded her head and her cries quieted down, but her bottom lip was still trembling. I smiled as she let go of my sweater, opting instead to play with a loose thread in her jeans. Slowly but surely, she was calming down.

An officer left to get one of the women in the building, and I brushed some of the girl’s hair out of her face. When she looked up at me, I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile. It was the best thing I could force, anyway. She seemed comforted by it nonetheless. 

When the officer returned he had a woman in uniform with him, and she waved at the little girl. Her eyes lit up at the new visitor, and she squeezed me tightly before bounding over to the officer at lightning speed. It warmed my heart just the slightest bit.

While I wanted to be there for her, to support her through what she was experiencing, I knew that wasn’t my job. It was my job to make sure that the person who did this to her didn’t get to do it to anyone else, and I was more motivated than ever.

“I hope she’ll be okay,” I whispered, tears brimming my eyes as her figure retreated before disappearing completely. 

Spencer didn’t say anything, but I felt his hand squeeze my knee gently. He smiled at me, a silent promise that things would work out, and I trusted him. I always did. 

** ** 

I was never spiritual, choosing rather to lean on the truth rather than conjecture about something that had been changed so frequently throughout the centuries to fit mankind’s needs. 

However, it was fun to speculate. And the existence of an afterlife was always interesting, regardless of how it was depicted throughout different cultures. 

I mention this to say, if hell exists, that’s where I’ll be going. 

It’s not uncommon to have sexual thoughts about your partner. It’s not uncommon to think about a future with your partner, one which may involve children. 

However, seeing (Y/N) connect so well with that child unlocked something inside of me that I didn’t know existed. I wasn’t sure if it was good or not, but I knew it needed to be acted on soon. 

We’d only been together for three months, which is hardly what I’d qualify as a serious relationship. Therefore, we definitely hadn’t spoken about whether or not we wanted kids, especially not with each other. I hadn’t even considered it, really. Only a few times in passing, never something I seriously lingered on for more than a moment. But now it was all I could think about. 

The situation in itself wasn’t sexual at all, nothing about it was meant to be. It was endearing, actually, to see the way her eyes lit up when that child smiled at her. The problem was that it got me thinking about how she would act with our children, and then my thoughts really started going into dangerous territory. 

If she was going to have our children, then it’s safe to assume she would be pregnant with them, which means it’s safe to assume that I would be the one impregnating her. Something about that kept playing over and over in my head, and I knew I would be doing something about it the moment we got back to our cheap motel room. 

** **

Spencer had been acting strange. Not in his usual eccentric, quirky genius way of being strange. It was a different type of strange, one that I didn’t recognize, and I wasn’t sure what was going through that magnificent brain of his

Every time we made eye contact he would stare more intensely than usual, every passing touch would linger for just a second too long. Just being in the same room with him was making me squirm and I was pretty sure he knew that. 

While part of me was excited about what he had planned, another part of me was nervous. Spencer wasn’t easily deterred when it came to work, and I had no idea what I had done to get him so riled up that he would be. An embarrassingly big part of me hoped I’d be punished for it when the time came. 

We had finally caught the Unsub, and the jet wasn’t leaving until the morning, so I knew the next stop would be a shitty motel with dirty beds and cheap coffee. Spencer was going to sleep on top of the sheets, and before we left he was going to make us both take a shower hot enough to burn our skin. But before that, he was going to fuck me, that I was certain of.

By the time we reached the motel, I was practically bouncing with excitement. Even Hotch had asked me if everything was okay, and I nodded enthusiastically, promising that I was just ready for a few hours of sleep.

Spencer’s hand fell at the small of my back, pressing against it firmly. It was then that I was absolutely positive that things were going to be different tonight. 

Even though our relationship was public, he didn’t like to touch me when the other team members were present. He felt that the details of our relationship were private, not something that our family needed to know or see, and I didn’t disagree with him. Especially considering the way any of them would react if they got even a hint of what we did in the bedroom.

So when I felt the warmth of his skin through the flimsy material of my dress shirt, I could hardly ignore the goosebumps forming on my arms. I was ready and willing for whatever was going to come next.

I practically ran to our room, clumsily attempting to unlock the door while Spencer leaned against the frame with an arrogant expression on his face. Sure, it was a little pathetic that I didn’t even bother to hide how worked up I was, but I was beyond the point of caring.

“Excited for something?” he asked, drawing out the syllables as he followed me inside of our room. His voice was low, bordering condescending in its tone, and that only made me even more excited.

I heard him shut the door, the distinct ‘click’ of a lock following, as I bounced onto the firm mattress of the bed. I rolled over to face him, greeting him with a blissful smile while he stared down at me with his arms crossed, his mouth in a thin line. 

“I’m excited for you,” I answered in a sing-song voice, kicking my feet back and forth idly. 

He raised an eyebrow, taking one step closer to me, though his arms remained crossed. I was used to seeing this more dominating, commanding side of him by now, but it still got my heart racing every time. There was something about the man in front of me that twisted my stomach in ways I’d never felt before. 

He didn’t seem very satisfied with my answer, although he usually never was.

“What makes you think you’ll be getting any part of me tonight?” 

I knew his question was rhetorical, but I didn’t care. I wanted to see how many buttons I could get away with pushing before he broke completely and took what he wanted. It was rare that he actually lost control, but it was a beautiful sight when he did.

“Come on, Spence,” I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I’ve seen how you’ve been looking at me all day. Don’t act like you’re not gonna do something about it.” I splayed my hands across the mattress, leaning back so that I could look at him.

Judging by the way his jaw clenched, and the vein in his forehead became more prominent, I knew I had said the right (or wrong, depending on your view) thing. I was pissing him off.

He was in front of me before I could take a breath, leaning down and gripping my jaw so tightly I was scared it might bruise, pulling me up straight. Apparently, he had the same idea, because he loosened his grip ever so slightly, but kept it hard enough so that it still hurt. 

I felt the heat in my stomach stir, and tried to subtly rub my legs together to create some sort of friction. Almost immediately, Spencer’s other hand grabbed my thigh, separating my legs just enough so that I couldn’t get any satisfaction.

His eyes flickered from my puckered lips to my eyes, and when they met mine I saw just how blown his pupils were. Even in the stale yellow light of the motel, his usually hazel eyes were basically black with desire. 

As he spoke, he rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip. “You don’t get to decide what I’m going to do. Understand?” 

I nodded quickly, unable to speak from the rapid rise and fall of my chest. He had barely touched me and I was already so worked up, so willing to beg for his touch. It was like he could put me in a trance, where the only thing that existed was him and what he could make me feel.

He tightened his grip again, leaning impossibly closer so that I felt his hot breath hit my face when he opened his mouth. His breath smelled like mint, like always, and it was comforting.

“Speak when I talk to you. _Do you understand?_ ” 

I swallowed roughly, trying to control my breathing enough to reply. “Yes, sir. I understand.”

He released my jaw from his hold with a simple nod, standing up to his full height as he looked me over. Even though I was completely dressed, I felt like he could see every part of me, and I resisted the urge to cover up under his intense stare. 

“Take your clothes off and lie in the center of the bed,” he ordered, not even sparing me a second glance as he turned around and began unbuttoning his own shirt. He knew how much I craved his attention, how much I needed it, and he was enjoying denying me the one thing I wanted. 

This was a game to him, and no matter how many times we played, I was going to lose. Still, though, I followed his orders. 

Almost too eagerly, I fumbled with the buttons of my shirt, nearly breaking one off in my haste. I threw it somewhere in the room with no regard before moving to undo my slacks, thanking whatever God out there that I was wearing considerably sexy underwear. 

When I was just in my bra and underwear, I hesitated, unsure if he wanted me to remove everything or not. Before I could even ask him what to do he had turned around, everything but his boxers removed, and I tried to focus on his eyes and not the bulge that was growing. 

“On the bed.” 

I nearly tripped in my scramble to get on the bed quick enough, centering myself once I was and staring up at him through my eyelashes. I tried to play coy, to keep a deceitful smirk on my face, but I knew he could tell that I was already coming undone. It didn’t take much. 

He crawled onto the bed and on top of me, hovering over me so that his body was ghosting over my own. If I was just an inch higher, our skin would be touching, giving me some sense of satisfaction. But I didn’t dare move. 

Usually his kisses were soft, certainly leading but still giving me room to breathe. This time when his lips met mine, it was nothing like that. 

This kiss was all clacking teeth and bruised lips, him biting down on my bottom lip with such force that I swore I could taste blood. Still, I couldn’t stop the moan that fell from my mouth and into his. 

He pulled back and spoke through labored breaths. “I’m going to come so deep inside of you that you’ll have the memory of it dripping down your legs for weeks.” 

My eyes widened at his words. 

I was on the pill, but we had still always used protection. He was full of statistics about the likelihood that pulling out would be ineffective, so we never took the chance. Apparently, that didn’t matter tonight. 

Not that I minded much, really, because just the thought of him releasing inside of me had me arching my back against him. 

He smiled against my skin, pressing sloppy, heated kisses along my jaw and down my neck. While he worked on effectively marking me for the world to see, his hand moved slowly up my body until it rested on my ribcage. 

“Do you even know what you do to me?” He groaned through kisses, slowly cupping my breast through my bra and kneading it. “God, you have no idea, do you?” 

I gulped, shaking my head before realizing that he couldn’t see me. “T–tell me, sir. Tell me what…what I do to you,” I forced out between pants, my breath picking up as he shoved his large hand under the fabric of my bra. 

He pinched my hardened nipple with no hesitation, eliciting another moan from me. The smallest touch from him lit my entire body on fire.

At first, he didn’t answer, continuing to trail kisses down my neck and leaving a patch of bruises in his wake. The hand that was under my bra trailed downward, feathering over my skin until it reached the point just above my waistband. That’s where he stopped.

“I’m going to fill you up so good it’ll be impossible for you not to have my baby. Do you get that? Everyone will know that you belong to _me_.” As he spoke, his hand slowly made its way into my panties, sliding his finger gently between my folds. He enunciated each word clearly, finishing off his sentence by shoving one finger inside me with no warning.

Despite the fact that I was already wet, it still burned the slightest bit, and I hissed as he began to slowly pump it in and out of me. With every pant and moan that fell from my lips, his smile grew wider, and when he looked up at me through hooded lids, I thought I would come from the sight alone.

But then there were his words. We’d never talked about kids before, and I only thought about it in passing, but as Spencer curled his finger inside of me, I wished and prayed that I would be carrying his baby when the night was over. Or maybe not, just so he would keep trying, if the idea of knocking me up got him this excited. 

As he curled his finger again I arched my back, trying to savor every second that he was touching me. He leaned back on his heels, using his other hand to push down my hips without even slowing his pace. 

“Aw, kitten, you’re so desperate for my cock,” he cooed, sliding another finger inside me as he picked up his speed. “You know all you have to do is ask.” He was mocking me, and I knew it, but I also didn’t care. If he wanted me to beg, then I would beg.

“Please, sir, fuck me,” I groaned, grabbing onto the wrist that was holding me down and digging my nails into it. He didn’t even blink.

“I am fucking you. Or is this not enough? It’s not good enough for you?” he asked in a condescending tone, before pulling both of his fingers out completely. He looked up at me with hard eyes, begging me to comment on his actions.

I whined at the loss of contact, grinding my hips into thin air to try to achieve some semblance of satisfaction. His hand moved to grip my waist, digging his fingers in tightly, and he forced me back against the mattress. 

At a painfully slow pace, he straddled me, pressing his prominent bulge against my core and causing me to moan louder than I intended to. 

Scared that I would be heard through the thin walls, if I hadn’t been already, I slapped my own hand against my mouth. Spencer cocked an amused smile at me, the darkness gone for just a moment, before he slapped my hand away and replaced it with his own. 

His hand, being much larger than mine, covered both my mouth and my nostrils, making it much harder to breathe properly. I was gulping up air at an alarming rate, but that didn’t seem to bother Spencer.

He pressed his bulge against me once more as he spoke. “Is this what you want, kitten? You wanna feel my cock inside of you?” His mouth was right next to my ear, strands of his hair tickling my cheek as he spoke. When he finished, he bit my earlobe before leaning back, patiently awaiting an answer. 

I nodded feverishly, attempting to beg even with his hand blocking my words. He chuckled at that, using his other hand to free his length from his boxers, which now had a wet spot from where he had grinded against me. 

Teasingly, he rubbed his head at the entrance of my sex, still keeping his other hand firmly against my mouth. 

“You just had to ask, sweetheart. Now stay quiet so no one finds out what a fucking _whore_ you are,” he spat the words out like he tasted something disgusting, shoving inside of me all at once to punctuate his sentence. 

As a sign of trust, he dropped his hand from my face and rested it casually against the flesh of my neck, not applying any pressure although the threat was there. I didn’t have to force myself to be quiet, though, because just as soon as he removed his hand he started slamming his hips against me at such a rapid pace that all the air was knocked from my lungs. 

I squeezed my eyes shut, gripping onto Spencer’s forearm for dear life as he relentlessly pounded into me. Although I was being quiet, the sound of our skin slapping together rang throughout the room. When I felt a moan bubbling in my throat, I bit on my lip to stay quiet, even though I was sure our team certainly knew what we were doing by now. 

“You look so pretty like this, taking my cock like the good girl you are,” he said through gritted teeth, applying the slightest amount of pressure to his hold on my neck.

I whimpered at the contact, digging my fingernails roughly into his skin. He groaned, impossibly beginning to fuck me harder than before. I loved every single noise that fell from his lips, no matter how small, and I suddenly wished we were anywhere other than this cramped room so that I could hear him properly.

With the hand that wasn’t on my neck, he began to rub soft circles against my clit, much in contrast to the unforgiving way he was pounding into me. Every single touch brought me closer and closer, and I was a squirming mess underneath him.

Simultaneously, he squeezed my throat so tight I could hear my heartbeat in my head, and bottomed out inside of me. There was an uncomfortable feeling at my cervix, him pressing down on my lower stomach to where you could actually see him inside of me.

“Do you see that? You’re gonna look so beautiful carrying my baby,” he cooed, letting go of my neck to brush damp strands of hair out of my eyes. 

“Please...please, Spence, I’m so close,” I whined out, causing him to rub harsher circles on my clit in response. He must have been close, because he didn’t even acknowledge my misuse of his title. 

Both of his hands came to grab my hips, and he shifted just slightly so that he was hitting the perfect spot every time. The moan that fell from my lips was almost pornographic, and he didn’t bother hiding the proud smirk on his face, or even pretend to be annoyed by me.

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” he encouraged, and I was sure that there would be bruises left from how hard his hips were smashing against mine. I was bound to be covered in bruises by the time morning came. 

I clenched around him, eliciting another sharp groan from his lips, and that was my undoing. As I came on his cock, he didn’t slow down, continuing to fuck me at the same bruising pace as before.

He rode me through my orgasm, murmuring words of encouragement and praise as best as he could through his pants. Still, he didn’t slow down, and I was getting too sensitive to take it.

Which wouldn’t be a problem, because I felt his dick twitch inside of me before he spoke. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to come in your pretty little cunt,” he groaned, bottoming out again as I felt a warmth flood through me that I never experienced before.

He stayed there for a moment, completely releasing inside of me, before leaning down and resting his forehead against mine, taking large breaths and giving me the most beautiful blissed-out smile I’d ever seen. 

Contrary to his movements only moments before, he gave me the softest, sweetest kiss on my lips before pulling out of me and standing up, leaving a cold, very damp pair of panties to take their rightful place in his spot. I felt completely euphoric, watching him through glossy eyes as he wet a scratchy motel cloth to clean me up. It was the most perfect moment.

When he returned to the bed, his brows were furrowed in his trademark expression of worry. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, running his hand over my stomach before speaking. 

“Was that too much?” he asked, his voice cracking as he spoke and his eyes deep with worry.

I grabbed his hand with my own, lacing our fingers together and bringing them up to kiss the back of his. In the most reassuring voice possible, I responded. “No, baby, it was perfect. Really. Now stop worrying and get your semen off of me.” 

I scrunched up my nose in playful disgust, causing him to chuckle before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the tip of it. When he pulled back, he wasted no time in wiping off my inner thighs and down my legs, each movement full of love and care. 

I got under the comforter when he was done, leaving the top sheet tucked just how he liked it, and patted the bed for him to join me. He did so without much hesitation, pulling me into his arms the second he could and placing another kiss on the top of my head.

“You’re so perfect,” he murmured into my hair, one hand soothingly rubbing my arm as we cuddled. I wanted to be enamored with his touch, content with post-coital cuddles and sleep as one should, but there was one thought racing through my head.

“Did you really mean it?” I whispered, hoping he wouldn’t hear me in case his answer was one I wasn’t prepared for.

He pulled back, looking at me with genuine confusion. “Mean what?”

Nervously, I wrung my hands together, my eyes shifting towards the sheets as I was scared to even meet his gaze. Gently, he stuck his finger under my chin and pushed my head up, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

“That you want to get me pregnant.” I bit the inside of my cheek, watching warily as his eyes doubled in size. I didn’t take that as a very good sign.

“There’s no one else I’d rather be the mother to my kids,” he replied easily, not even taking a moment to think as a small smile graced his features. I let out a breath I didn’t know I’d been holding, leaning forward to kiss his jaw.

He pulled me closer, arm tightening around me as he held me as tightly as possible. And that’s how we slept; my head against his chest, cherishing the sound of his heartbeat, his arm protectively around my waist, neither of us even bothering to turn the lights off before we dozed off into dreams about one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this!! Please leave some feedback and if you're interested I have a series on my account with Dom!Spencer as well as some other one-shots!


End file.
